


night time into day

by plinys



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: In which, Kara and Lena need to get out of National City for a bit, so they take a road trip to somewhere that nobody knows their names.





	night time into day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirateygoodness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/gifts).



Lena had suggested it.

A casual sort of thing.

An offer to get out of the town, to get out of the drama, to get out of a city that never seemed to sleep. To take a break, now that the world was safe for a moment, work had quieted down, and neither of them were at risking of dying.

A road trip.

Or more a camping trip.

A weekend away.

Because the mention of a longer trip had made a bubble of nervousness find home in Kara’s stomach.

Despite the fact that she could fly home in an instant if there was any trouble. Despite the fact that Alex promised to call her the moment things even went slightly bad. Despite the fact that she knew the team she was leaving behind was more than capable of keeping the city safe.

Despite the fact that Lena still didn’t know any of that.

All Lena knew was _Kara_.

And somehow that seems like the only thing that matters.

 

*

 

“When I pictured your car, I don’t know, I just expect expected something a little… Less?”

“Despite being driven everywhere usually,” Lena says. She’s got this little grin on her face, as she twirls the keyring around her finger once before letting it settle in the palm of her hand.  “I do actually know how to drive.”

Kara looks behind Lena.

It wasn’t that she had doubted Lena’s ability to drive, but rather that she would be driving a pickup truck of all things. The mental image didn’t match up with everything she knew about Lena. In her mind Lena was fancy sports cars if she was indulging or something eco friendly and compact. This was something she would’ve expected to see back in Smallville when Clark had taken her home to visit his parents. Not the sort of thing she’d ever expected to find in the garage underneath L Corp.

Then again, she should know by now that Lena always seemed to find a way to surprise her.

This is just another one of those surprises.

“Technically it was Lex’s,” Lena says after a moment, her smile pitching down into a small frown. “Though he won’t miss it, given…” Lena trails off. Still a touchy spot, even now, even after everything they’ve been through since then. Kara wishes she could offer Lena comfort, could explain that she knows all too well what it’s like to have an _evil_ family member, and still hold onto a small hope of loving them.

But she doesn’t, because _Kara Danvers_ doesn’t.

Kara is normal.

Human.

It’s Supergirl that gets to be complicated.

Instead, Kara does what she can. Adopts a soft smile, encouraging, welcoming, as if by doing so she could convince Lena to smile again. To stop worrying. To stop remembering all those that have hurt them.

After all, wasn’t that the whole point of this endeavor.

To get their minds off all of the pain National City has held for the both of them.

Kara wrinkles her nose a little, eyes scanning over the truck one more time.

“It suits you better anyways.”

 

*

 

She had thought that she had seen every side that there was to Lena.

The CEO, the fighter, the damsel in distress, the heroine, her _best friend_.

But this is different.

This is a Lena that she could have been, in another life, if they were other people. Normal people. A casual ease and intimacy, that comes from the infinite stretch of road out before them, and nothing but the radio to keep them company.

Kara watches her.

A casual observer.

Watches the woman that sings along to the road, loud and off tune, her hands drumming against the steering wheel. Who has eyes that smile behind her sunglasses. Who notices her gaze, as she’s noticed so many things time and time before.

“You’re staring,” Lena says, “Is my singing really that bad?”

She’s searching through the radio stations as she talks. Kara’s come to realize yet another thing about Lena, that she’s not willing to listen through a commercial and will fiddle with the dials until she finds a new station playing something. Anything.

Kara doesn’t know how to answer Lena’s question.

Not really.

Because she can’t explain why she’s staring - Kara’s not even entirely certain that she can explain the feeling to herself.

And she can’t in good faith tell Lena that her singing is good when it’s so clearly not.  

But at least _singing_ is easier than _feeling_.

So she just grimaces a little before saying, “Well, It’s not the worst, I’ve ever heard.”

And when Lena sticks her tongue out at her in reply, Kara tries not to dwell in the sensation like butterflies in her stomach.

 

*

 

“You never did say where we were going?”

Lena, in the driver’s seat shrugs a little. A sort of half motion that Kara nearly misses. Before she says, “Grab the map in the glovebox.”

Kara does as instructed popping it open and grabbing the only map inside, one which reads at the top _A Guide to America’s National Parks._

“I've got a pass to camp at any of them,” Lena explains, “Pick whichever one feels best.”

Whichever one feels best.

Kara looks down at the map in her hand. It suddenly seems like an overwhelming decision, something which is almost funny consider the she’s saved the world - _multiple_ worlds, actually - before. And yet somehow this, picking a place to camp with Lena seems the most overwhelming decision of all.

“Kara,” Lena prompts. A hint of concern in her voice. “If you hate the idea-”

Only then does Kara realize just how long she had been silent. “No, I-” Kara starts then stops, unsure how to explain what she's feelings. “I guess I just didn't picture you as the camping type.”

“Oh, I'm not,” Lena reassures her. “I've never actually _been_ camping, but I always wanted to and I figure if there was anyone to try and figure it all out with... That'd be you.”

There's something about the way she says it.

Soft and kind.

That stirs up feelings inside of Kara. Feelings she always seems to get around Lena but that she's usually able to ignore as she pushes onto the next task or alien super villain to fight. Now though, with just the two of them and an empty stretch of road it's harder.

She's not sure what this feeling is.

Maybe happiness.

The kind of happiness that only Lena can inspire within her.

The kind of happiness that comes when Lena glances away from the road just for a moment, to meet Kara’s gaze with a smile on her lips.

The kind of happiness she feels when Lena says, “Come one, Kara, let's be a little adventurous.”

 

*

 

They stop for dinner, in a small town on the side of the highway, at a diner that advertises breakfast specials for _$9.99_ and warm coffee.

A place far enough from National City that nobody knows their names.

Where Supergirl is something heard about on news reports, from distant places that seem too far to travel to despite being only an eight hours drive away. Far enough away that nobody would think twice if she let her hair down and took off her glasses.

Well, nobody but Lena.

Lena, who is sitting across from her in the booth. Absentmindedly stirring sugar into her coffee as she reads the menu.

Looking so normal.

So relaxed.

For a moment Kara could believe they were just two ordinary people.

Getting breakfast food at 6pm.

 _Lena_ and _Kara._

And nothing else mattered in the world.

“What do you think,” Lena says, a faux serious tone, “Blueberry pancakes or strawberry pancakes?”

She looks so serious. Like dealing with supervillains or a board room full of idiots, level of serious.

As if this decision were just as vitally important as ones she might have made in those situations.

Maybe it was.

Then again - Kara rests her head on her hand, her own menu abandoned on the table, as she looks across at Lena - “What if we get both?”

 

*

 

They eventually settle on a national park for the night, purely because it's the closest one to the diner and there's something about eating a pile of pancakes that makes Kara just want to lay down for a while.

The spot they pull into is nice. Secluded. It's the off season and already a less well known park. If Kara listens - really listens - she can hear the distant sounds of another group a few spots away from them. But it's far enough that without super hearing she knows that there's no way they’ll be overheard.

And if Kara stops trying to listen, all she really has to focus on is Lena staring down the tent instructions like they're a battlefield.

It's a cute look.

Her nose wrinkled in concentration.

“Now, hear me out,” Lena says, “It’s not because I can't figure out how to put this up…”

“It's not,” Kara asks in a skeptical and teasing tone.

“It’s just, what if we put the air mattress in the back of the truck instead and slept under the stars?”

Sleeping under the stars.

That sounds new, and adventurous.

A little bit romantic if Kara is being honest with herself.

“That sounds perfect.”

 

*

There’s something peaceful about it all.

About being here.

Out of the city.

With nothing but Lena and the stars for company.

“This was a good idea,” Kara says, there into the cool space of the night between them, “I needed this.”

“We both did,” Lena insists, “I mean, after everything that’s been going on in National City lately, a break was well… More than necessary.”

“That’s the understatement of the year.”

Lena lets out a soft noise. Almost a laugh at that.

“I must admit,” Lena says a moment later, “I may have had an ulterior motive for calling you out here for this trip, away from the city.”

Something like worry drops into the pit of Kara’s stomach for a moment/

But also something like hope.

“Oh,” she says, hoping her voice is casual, “What’s that?”

“It’s hard to explain,” Lena says, quickly. She normally chooses her words so carefully so Kara knows that this is important.

That it has to be.

“You’ve got a secret.”

“Yes, but so you do,” Lena says.

And it strikes her.

That she does.

That she can’t fault Lena for whatever secret she’s been holding because Kara has been keeping the biggest one of them all to herself, and that wasn’t fair. Lena deserved to know. She’d just been waiting for the right moment.

And maybe this was that.

“I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours,” Kara says, deciding finally, that it’s now or never.

And now felt right.

“Deal,” Lena replies.

This is it.

The moment of truth.

“I’m Supergirl,” she whispers so that only Lena can hear, laying there in the bed of the truck, side by side.

Lena’s laugh is sudden, unexpected, tumbling forth from her lips. A welcoming sound in the small space that they share. Echoing out into the night sky, loud and happy enough that Kara is certain even the stars can hear her.

“What's so funny,” Kara questions her.

That just makes Lena laugh again, softer this time, before she settles down, shifting on the air mattress so that it dips as she turns to face Kara.

Kara mirrors her position.

The look on Lena’s face is still full of mirth.

Which, of all the ways Kara had imagined the whole _dramatic reveal_ going down, this was not it.

“Lena?”

She grins again. “It's just, I should have told you to tell me something that I _didn't_ know.”

Kara can't keep the surprise from her own voice, “You knew?”

“How could I not? You once told me you _flew_ on a bus to see me.”

Which, okay, she did have a point.

But that was ages ago which meant - “You’ve known this whole time?”

Lena nods.

“Why did you say anything?”

“Well, I suppose, I was waiting for you to say something. Waiting till you were ready.”

“I - oh,” Kara pauses. She couldn’t blame her for that. Because up until now she hadn’t been ready.

But she was now.

And she’s certain that she made the right decision.

Especially now here, as she looks as Lena.

Lena, who is beautiful in the moonlight. With the ghost of a laugh still lingering on her face. Lying there beside Kara, soft and good and peace and really the only good thing Kara has left in all the universe, in all the _worlds_.

This, Lena, was the _goodness_ that Kara kept fighting for.

The sort of goodness that she would fight for forever.

“What about you then,” Kara asks, “Tell me something I don’t know.”

When Lena looks at her it's like the whole world is suddenly quiet, a soft smile on her lips, hesitant almost as she says, “I’m sort of in love with you.”

“Oh,” Kara says.

The only thing she can say.

She hadn’t expected that.

Hadn’t been prepared.

But if she was being honest, it made sense.

If she was being honest, she felt it too. Had been feeling it for a while, and now that the big secret was out of the way it was so much easier to admit it.

She kisses Lena, because she wants to, because  she can. Lena’s lips are soft under hers, warm, and familiar, parting easily with an _oh_ against her lips. This feels right, as if the whole universe had been waiting for this moment, as if this was the one person she was truly meant to kiss.

Here on an air mattress, in the back of a truck, in the middle of nowhere.

Here with Lena.

She pulls back, too soon, already missing the warmth of Lena’s kiss, because she has to, because she has something to say.

“You know, I think I’m sort of in love with you too.”


End file.
